Klein Moretti
Klein Moretti is the main protagonist of Lord of the Mysteries. He is a Beyonder who follows the Fool Pathway. He is the mysterious leader of the Tarot Club known as The Fool '''and a transmigrator who comes from a modern world. Appearance His original body has black hair, brown eyes, an average-looking face, a deep outline and is thinly-built. Klein also has a distinct scholarly air to him. His refined aura is further reinforced by the valuable suits he dressed with and the canes he held on all occasions. He is often forced to hide his identity by shapeshifting with the aid of his powers as a Fool Pathway's Beyonder. Like this, he created distinct appearances matching his different names: * '''Sherlock Moriarty: '''Brown eyes, slightly long black hair, average-featured face with some stubs of facial hair, thin yet with a moderately muscular build. * '''Gehrman Sparrow: '''A young gentleman with the gold-rimmed glasses, neat black hair and dark brown eyes. He looks colder and sharper than Sherlock or Klein. * '''Dwayne Dantès: '''A middle-aged gentleman with a mature appearance, deep-blue eyes, white hair, and profound gaze. Someone who exhibits the aura of a person who had experienced the vicissitudes of life. Personality Klein Moretti has exhibited a cautious and good-natured personality. He is humorous, polite, mature and gentlemanly. Fundamentally a lover of justice, he will not hesitate to do what is right even at personal cost. The current transmigrator is like the original Klein, he is someone who cares about his appearance. This is the reason why as soon as he could afford the cost of the different clothes and accessories, he became a sophisticate and socialite person known for his elegant style. Allied with Klein's humorous disposition and his status as a Beyonder of the Fool Pathway he gave of an amiable and mysterious feeling to his acquaintances. Moreover, it is worth noting that Klein Moretti had a talent for acting even before becoming a Beyonder treading the Fool Pathway. It was first seen when he had the reflex of assuming the attitude of a mystical and powerful entity called The Fool during his first trip in The Gray Fog. Klein then became much better at posing and faking identities as he progressed in the sequences of his Pathway. Given that the process of digesting potions is done by acting, he had to perform roles in accordance with his Pathway's rank. For example, he became a real enigmatic Fortune-Teller for his first sequence as a Seer. Identities Klein assumed: * '''Mr. Fool: Mr. Fool is an old god that seeks to revive and reclaim his authority. He is mysterious and seems to be executing his will through the tarot club. He does not speak often, especially in later meetings, and only gives hints to tarot club members. He also does not allow members to offend him and punished Cattleya once she let out hints about him. * Sherlock Moriarty: Klein did not take much effort distinguishing Sherlock from Klein, so in many ways, they are similar, except that Sherlock is good at deduction and is a great detective (although it is done through divination). * Gerhman Sparrow/The World: He is a crazy adventurer who seeks fortune on the sea and a powerful Beyonder who can fight against and kill those above his sequence. He doesn't talk much, stays cold and calm all the time, and is very assertive with others. As The World, he is also a mad believer and blessed one of Mr. Fool. * Dwayne Dantès: '''A mysterious rich man from Desi Bay and a devout believer of Evernight Goddess. He came to Backlund to seek a new opportunity, and to a certain extent, tries to enter the upper hierarchy of Backlund nobles. Background Klein is a citizen of the Northern Continent’s Loen Kingdom, Awwa County, Tingen city. At the start of the novel, he had just graduated from the Department of History at Khoy University. His father was a sergeant of the Royal Army who died in a colonial conflict with the Southern Continent, and his mother was a devotee of the Evernight Goddess who passed away the year he passed the entrance exam to Khoy University. He also has an elder brother, Benson Moretti, and a younger sister, Melissa Moretti. Connection with Gods Through divination and other ways, Klein has drawn the attention of a number of gods to him. The Evernight Goddess has been putting a great deal of attention on him and responds to every one of his prayer/rituals. Even after working as a Nighthawk, Klein is still executing Her will on many matters, willingly or not. After destroying a number of conspiracies of the True Creator, he has finally learned Mr. Fool's name (from Lovia) and asked his followers to search for him. The Mother Tree of Desire also seems to notice Klein's uniqueness in fate, and has attempted to corrupt him, and is still seeking him after a failed attempt. After destroying a few Moon Puppets, it seems like Primordial Moon also remembers him now. In the later chapter of volume 4, Klein as Gehrman Sparrow together with Azik Eggers began to explore the undersea ruins beneath the Berserk Sea which is the legacy of Death God. Evernight Goddess, who descent by using the Sealed Item 0-17 as her Vessel, came to the rescue of Azik Eggers who has been trapped by the soul-merging ritual left behind by the late Death God Salinger. Later, Klein speculated that Evernight Goddess left a special mark in his body which was triggered when he entered special places such as Death's legacy ruins. Klein later tried to pray to the Evernight Goddess to understand the motives of Ince Zangwill, where his speculation finally confirmed that Evernight Goddess indeed currently absorbing the Authority of Death from the late Death. Before the revenge fight against Ince Zangwill, Klein was given a drop of blood from sequence 1 Snake of Mercury Will Auceptin as a gift, that he made into high-sequence spell 'Misfortune' by praying to the Evernight Goddess. In volume 5, Klein as Dwayne Dantes was 'tasked' by the Evernight Goddess to be 'Deaths' representative in Backlund, as he was visited by Patrick Brian, a Numinous Episcopate Demigod who claimed to have received an order from the Goddess to met him. Later, after he tried to pray to Evernight Goddess, he concludes that she is currently 'resting' and cannot respond to prayers, only to be visited by 'Secret Servant' Lady Arianna, an Sequence 2 Angel and the Leader of 13 Archbishop of the Church of Evernight Goddess to cooperate with him in his next plan to eradicate Amon's presence from Backlund. Klein found out the real culprit behind the Great Smog event in Backlund, which is the joint cooperation by the current Royal Faction backed by King George III, Psychology Alchemists' Demigod Hervin Rubice backed by Twilight Hermit Order leader Dream Angel Adam, and the late Lady Despair Panatia backed by White Saintess Katarina Pelle. After obtaining the clues, Klein fought with Hervin Rambice after he noticed something wrong with Miss Justice's current situation. By the advice of Lady Arianna, Klein sacrificed the item obtained after defeating Hervin Rubice to the Evernight Goddess, in exchange for the Antiquity Scholar potion formula. Trivia * Zhou Mingrui was his original name before he transmigrated. * It was on Earth that he learned a method to control an area of The Gray Fog, allowing him to create the Tarot Club by posing as a strange and powerful entity while he was not even Beyonder yet. The club was thus created on a false assumption that Audrey Hall and Alger Wilson imagined during the first meeting. * He chose the nickname of '''The Fool with the tarot card in mind. He did not know at the time that it was also the name of the Sequence 0 (Godhood) belonging to the Fool Pathway and that the tarot card of "the fool" could hide the corresponding Card of Blasphemy. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Tarot Club Category:Blackthorn Security Company Category:Northern Continent Category:Loen Kingdom Category:Awwa County Category:Tingen City Category:Nighthawk Category:Ally Category:Beyonder Category:Transmigrators Category:Saint